Into the Unknown
by 2BeRini
Summary: The sisters and brothers Black watches the flames burn more than just a building
**Into the Unknown**

* * *

 **1)**

They stand side by side, the sisters and brothers Black, and watch their vacation house burn, the dancing flames eerily reflected in their eyes.

"What should we tell them, Trixie," Andromeda asks the oldest of the quintet.

"We shall tell them the truth, Andi. It was an accident and we were barely able to get out alive."

"And if they don't believe us," Sirius questions.

"Then I shall take all the blame," Bellatrix answers, the cold determination easily heard in her voice.

"But they'll put you in Azkaban," Regulus wails, his ash grey eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"No they won't. They wouldn't put a kid in there," Narcissa swiftly insist, wishing that he didn't voice her same fear.

"We don't know that for sure but just know, as the oldest, I will protect all of you."

Upon hearing Bellatrix's vow, the rest of them fall silent and as the fire continue to burn, the five walk away into the unknown.

 **2)**

It takes all of the Slytherin cunning that Arcturus Black has accumulated throughout the years, calling in favors owed and the discreet movement of a substantial amount of galleons from one account to several others in order to prevent the DMLE from deeply investigating the five children he suddenly finds in his custody.

He doesn't believe at all that the death of four able-bodied, powerful witches and wizards is merely an _accident_ , and if anyone else except for the newly promoted Mad-Eye Moody (nicknamed so for the crazed look in his eyes whenever he spoke about catching Dark wizards) was assigned to the case, Arcturus would allow them to investigate. However, Moody is assigned to the case and it is no secret the man has an axe to grind when it comes to the Black family.

Besides, Arcturus reasons, the galleons spent can be easily earned again. Protecting the family name always has a price and he is more than willing to pay it.

 **3)**

It is Alphard who notices the changes.

All of the children are children no longer, he realizes, noting the maturity that has settled heavily over them. Sirius is more solemn, Andromeda harder around the edges, Bellatrix more intense and focused. Yet Alphard sees the biggest changes in Regulus and Narcissa, the youngest children of their respective set of siblings. Walburga doted on Regulus and Druella doted on Narcissa and as a result, the two were spoiled rotten, Regulus more so than Narcissa.

Alphard could no longer call them that.

There was a quiet dignity that seemed to overtake them almost overnight, a resolve that wasn't there before. And their eyes – their eyes looked older than they should have, like they have seen something, witnessed something that they should have been shielded from.

As Alphard watches Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix and Andromeda experience a rare moment of levity, he makes eye contact with Narcissa.

She returns his stare and when Alphard feels a shiver go down his spine.

 **4)**

Despite his protests, Alastor Moody can't get his superiors in the Auror division of the DMLE to look into the mysterious circumstances surrounding the Black family.

"They've been through enough," he is told by one person.

"We believe the account that was given by those poor, poor children," another states as they sadly shake their head.

"There's something rotten about the whole affair," Moody insists, unwilling to give up.

"What are you implying, Alastor? That one or all of the children is somehow involved?"

When Alastor answers in the affirmative, he is put on paid leave and given a strong suggestion to take a vacation.

 _'I will just investigate on my own time,_ ' he thinks to himself and leaves his office without further words.

Moody considers different methods that he can use in order to answer the many questions he has. Glamour charms, an invisibility cloak, using the Confundus Charm are all things he considers to use. He even considers Polyjuice Potion, but then remembers that it takes a month to brew and he was only given two weeks off. He also cannot exactly purchase it already made, as the sale of the potion is strictly regulated and going to Knockturn Alley isn't an option.

He decides just to follow the Black family, which turns out to be a waste of time. The most embarrassing moment for Alastor is when Cassiopeia Black catches him lurking near the hot springs where she and her nieces are soaking.

Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa give indignant, incoherent screams, angry about being caught semi-naked (they only had the bottom portion of their bathing suits on) by an old man. Embarrassed Alastor Apparates away quickly, but not before Cassiopeia slaps him hard and leaves a red handprint on the right side of his face.

 **5)**

"He's a threat to this family and more importantly, to us," Bellatrix declares after their holiday is cut short.

"Of all the people to not believe that children couldn't do any harm to anyone, we would have to draw the attention of the most suspicious, paranoid Auror on the force," Sirius complains.

"So what can we do about him," Andromeda asks.

"He can always have a deadly accident. Being an Auror is dangerous work," Narcissa says simply.

"Too obvious – while it is true that Moody has made many enemies, the DMLE will investigate everyone who held a grudge against him and those he holds grudges against. Aurors would be at the door quicker than you could say 'Quidditch.'

"So what can we do to protect ourselves," Regulus inquires.

"We go on the offensive and strike first by lodging a complaint to his superiors," Narcissa states and the others agree.

Unknowingly to them, Alphard and Cassiopeia are listening to their conversation.

"I now understand your concern, Alphard. They are children and despite that, they sound so much older! What exactly did Orion and Cygnus teach?"

"The same thing we were taught, Cassie – how to be Blacks."

 **6)**

The elder Blacks can only helplessly watch as the burden of keeping such a large secret slowly steals the light from their nieces and nephews eyes. Alphard is especially concerned about Bellatrix and he suspects that she has a dangerous way of coping.

"Cassie, have you noticed anything different about Bella?"

"No, I haven't noticed anything outside the new normal."

"I think that Bella's using drugs of some sort. Surely you have heard about the teens are combining muggle drugs with wizard potions."

"She wouldn't do something so dangerous!"

"I didn't think that Sirius or Regulus could keep a secret from me, we both know that they, along with their cousins, have been keeping secrets since that fateful night."

An awkward silence falls between Alphard and Cassiopeia before she breaks it.

"We need to confront them before this secret tear them apart.

 **7)**

They are all sitting at the dinner table when Arcturus asks –

"What happened that night?"

The chattering between the two sets of siblings cease and they all look to Bellatrix, waiting for her next move, ready to follow her lead.

"Do you really want to know the answer," Bellatrix asks, her shaking voice betraying her nervousness.

"Whatever it is, we promise not to judge you," Alphard says and once Bellatrix hears their aunt and grandfather agreement, it is only then that she begins to tell their story.

"It really was an accident, but I don't feel the bit sorry for it," Bellatrix proclaims before launching into a detailed explanation of what exactly happened.

The aunt and uncle of the sisters and brothers Black are saddened to learn that Bellatrix was often witness to perversions that no child should ever witness.

"They wanted the others to watch and I couldn't let them," she whispers, Bellatrix's strong façade finally cracking.

"A burst of accidental magic froze them in place and ran directly into Andromeda and Sirius. They had heard everything and we decided to run away."

"We didn't have a particular destination in mind, we just knew we had to get away," Andromeda interjects, adding to the story.

"Trixie's burst of accidental magic had worn off by and we could hear them coming after us. So we took their wands, which they left in the drawing room and Andi and Trixie placed locking spells on all the exits with them."

"We left the house with their wands and our own when we heard an explosion of sorts. When we looked back, the whole house was engulfed in flames," Andromeda concludes, a grim look on her face.

"We didn't use any fire spell, honest Grandfather Black, but we didn't go back for them either."

Bellatrix and the rest grimly watch the adults of their family, awaiting judgment and Arcturus clears his throat before speaking.

"I have intentionally killed people for offenses that are less severe than what you have shared with me. You have only done what I expect what each and every one of you to do, to protect one another. What your parents forced you to watch and do was wrong. I just wish that you didn't suffer in silence for so long. I wish you would have told one of us."

"I didn't think anyone would believe me," Bellatrix states, the shame thick in her voice.

"I understand that you did what you did to shield your sisters and young cousins and I commend you for it. And Bella," Arcturus says, looking deeply into the eyes that are a direct replica of his own, "let me assure you that none of you are murders. Their deaths were their own fault, not any of yours."

With Arcturus' absolution, the shadows that lurked in their eyes receded a little. It would take time, for the sisters and brothers Black to once again enjoy their youth, but with the love and support of family, their healing has begun.


End file.
